


This Boy: Chapter 1- Nowhere Man

by FeliciaDaeHU



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaDaeHU/pseuds/FeliciaDaeHU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intro of John Lennon's teenage life, in 1955.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Boy: Chapter 1- Nowhere Man

**Author's Note:**

> ***Based On Fictional and Non-Fictional Events***

Running. Thinking. Running. Imagining. That's what he did, he imagined the screaming crowds running after him, as he runs through the streets, and his feet hit the deep puddles of rain, in sweet Liverpool, 1955.   
John Lennon abruptly stopped, and looked behind him. He walked backwards, with his head turned to the right. He spotted a guitar shop, and saw the most beautiful guitar. It was a Gallotone Champion. He walked toward the shop, with an oblivious look on his face. As he turned the handle, the door bell from above rang. John reached to grab the Champion, but the store owner caught him.   
"What'cha doin' there, boy?"  
"I was just-"  
"Boy, you either buy or get out!"  
"All right...", John said with a weak voice. He walked out of the shop with his mind still on the guitar, thinking how much of thrill it would be to learn.  
"Hey, Auntie Mimi!", John yelled, as he walks in his Aunt's house. His uncle George walked out of the living room, and caught John at the front door.   
"John! Come here, son", John walked over to his uncle.  
"What is it, uncle George?"  
"I want to give ye something", George reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver harmonica.   
"H-here...", said George, handing John the harmonica, with a relieving grin.  
"Uncle George! It's, it's great! Thank you!", John gave his uncle a meaningful hug. "Uncle George, do you know where Mimi is?", John asked.  
"She's in the living room having a smoke."  
"Okay, thanks again, George!"  
"No problem. Make it worth something, Johnny."  
"I will...", John gave a smile to George and a little nod, then walked into the room. He found Aunt Mimi smoking in her chair, reading a book.   
"Mimi!"  
"What is it, John?", Said Mimi, without looking up from her book.  
"There's this guitar shop, and I found this guitar that caught my eye, you see and-"  
"What are you saying John? Do you know how to play guitar?"  
"Well, I can learn!"  
"I'm not buying you any guitar, John! You don't need to be wasting your time, like you already do!"  
John's nose flared, and his mouth clenched. Already knowing, talking back won't do any good. He looked to his left and nodded, and left to go into his room.


End file.
